Usagi's Curry Party
by Eaglenoimoto
Summary: While you've watched the Curry Party-Episode of Shoujo Kakumei Utena,have you ever thought about what would be if the senshi had their bodies exchanged?
1. Prologue

Hi minna-san!  
  
I had planned to do this for more than a year and finally I've brought myself to write it. When I saw this one particular Utena Episode for the first time, I've already thought this would be a great idea for a Sailor Moon ficcie... and here it is *looking around for applause but standing all alone in her room* !  
  
Tell me whatcha think about this stuff by mail at skygoddess@gmx.net  
  
Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Sailor Moon and its characters... but I kinda cribbed the rough storyline from Chiho Saito-san who owns Shoujo Kakumei Utena *bows* ... I don't own anything and I never will -______-  
  
**********************************************************************Usagi' s Curry Party  
  
Prologue  
  
Usagi stood in the kitchen, humming a pop song and proudly looking into the pots on the hotplates as she caught a glimpse at the kitchen clock.  
  
Her parents and her brother hat gone to a trip to Osaka all the weekend. At first, her mother had been a little concerned about leaving Usagi and Chibi-Usa at home, but then again she told herself Usagi was already old enough to look after herself and the younger girl.  
  
They had left Friday afternoon.  
  
In the evening, Usagi had been sitting in front of the TV screen with Minako. No one was really interested in the programme, so Usagi switched it until the two girls by chance found two handsome boys cooking. Both of them immediately loved this show (we all remember food and boys being the two most important things in their lives).  
  
When the programme had finished, I was time to go home for Minako. "What are you going to do tomorrow, Usagi-chan?" Minako asked. Usagi had planned nothing particular but thought hardly on what she could do on Saturday. "What about cooking? I have to cook myself anyway, so we could invite everyone to eat at my house tomorrow!"  
  
When Minako had heard the word "eat", she had approved Usagi's suggestion at once. Unfortunately, she didn't waste a thought about her friend's culinary art.  
  
When Minako had left, Usagi had started phoning each senshi. Mamoru had a "are you sure you won't torch the kitchen"-voice, but no chance to escape her invitation. Ami and Rei told her they'd come because they hadn't planned anything else yet. Makoto had been stubbornly trying to persuade Usagi to let her help with the cooking, but Usagi thought she was her guest and wanted to do everything on her own. After half and hour, Makoto had finally given in.  
  
It was almost midnight when Usagi dialed the Outer's number. She had hesitated for some seconds, but then cheered herself up. They couldn't do anything worse than refuse to visit her.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" A tiredly voice had answered the phone. "Konban wa, this is Usagi speaking, I'm sorry for calling you this late..." She thought for a moment. "Who's speaking at all? You all sound much similar on the phone." "This is Michiru." Usagi had breathed a sigh of relief. Haruka-san and Setsuna-san had surely been angry for calling this late, but Michiru was the friendliest one after all. It had taken two minutes to persuade Michiru to try to persuade the others to come.  
  
In the morning, Haruka had called and securely accepted her invitation though her voice had the same trace of worry like Mamoru's had had the evening before.  
  
##########################################################  
  
Almost one o'clock. The others would come every minute and the rice was almost ready so Usagi carried the dishes to the dining room.  
  
In the meantime, a hungry Chibi-Usa entered the kitchen and couldn't help herself but try some of the curry. She was really surprised Usagi had cooked something edible for the first time in her life. There was only one thing she had forgotten, the pink-haired girl thought and looked for the special curry spice Ikuko used to store in the lowest drawer.  
  
She had watched and helped Usagi's mother a lot with the cooking. Usagi just could not know about the special spice so she decided to help her future mother and sprinkled the red powder into the sauce. But suddenly, the cover of the cellar opened widely and the whole contents fell into the curry.  
  
"Shimatta!" Chibi-Usa looked around. Usagi was still busy with the dishing. She took a wooden spoon and stirred the powder into the gravy rapidly. Finally, she threw the empty cellar into the bin and stole herself into the dining room where she sat down sanctimoniously.  
  
As soon as she sat, the doorbell rang and both girls ran to the door hastily. "I'm gonna open it!" Chibi-Usa screeched. "No they're my guests so I have to welcome them";the older girl replied. "But you've already cooked..."  
  
The bell rang again. Chibi-Usa exploited Usagi's hesitation and opened the door. Usagi pulled her back on the collar of her shirt. The smaller one started dragging her long blond plaits. Both began to fight over a thing that was already done.  
  
The six people at the entrance watched them with HUGE sweatdrops on their heads.  
  
"I said they're my guests!"- "But I live here, too."-"I've lived here longer!"-"But you're much stupider than me!"-"But I'm the older one!"-"So you admit your stupidity?"-"I didn't say that!"-"But you didn't disclaim either!"  
  
Rei finally lost her patience (the little bit she has at all ^_-). "Usagi, stop behaving like a baby!"  
  
The two girls didn't listen.  
  
"I wonder if it would've been wiser if we'd stayed at home"; Setsuna threw in.  
  
Suddenly Usagi felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Wasn't it your turn to say 'Please come in' instead of letting us stand around out here?" She turned and looked up to a tall blond girl.  
  
"It was all Chibi-Usa's..." Usagi stopped when she realized how childish she was sounding in contrast to Haruka.  
  
" I mean, sorry for letting you wait this long, please come in and take a seat."  
  
Rei, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru entered the house.  
  
Usagi looked at her watch. It was typical for Minako and Makoto to be late, but where was her beloved Mamoru? She still stood at the entrance and sighed romantically.  
  
"He's going to come half an hour later"; exclaimed Setsuna who still stood behind her. "How come you know this, Setsuna-san?"; the younger girl asked surprised as she closed the door.  
  
"Maybe there's a secret love affair going on." Usagi rolled her eyes. Why couldn't Rei stop teasing her?  
  
"Mamoru would never to something like that and besides Setsuna-san would never betray me this way, will you, Setsuna-san?" "Who knows..." Michiru giggled mysteriously, hooking her arm onto the dark- skinned woman's one.  
  
Haruka 's face suddenly got a suspiciously expression. "I'll pretend I haven't heard that, Michiru." Her lover giggled again and changed from Setsuna's to the blonde's arm.  
  
"It's just the point that I saw him yesterday at university. He told me he needed something from a library that had already closed. But it's open today from one to five. He's going to arrive soon."  
  
Twenty minutes later. Everyone had helped Usagi serving the meal when the sound of a familiar Ferrari (how the heck did a student get this thing?) made her ran to the door.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" She jumped into the air as if to advise her boyfriend which drive he had to park his car in.  
  
Meanwhile, inside Haruka was thinking about Mamoru's car. "I wonder where he got that Ferrari from." She'd finally spoken out everyone's thought loudy.  
  
"Ara, Haruka, this is a world where any girl can have an own flat at the age of thirteen and where the damage done by daimons and our attacks disappears every time at the end of a episode. Where two underage and one scarcely of age are allowed to raise a child while there is no discrimination but only great admiration for homosexuality and where a sixteen-year-old is allowed to drive any car, motorbike or helicopter she wants to and where an all-powerfull patron to pay everything exists, have you already forgotten about this?"  
  
Michiru smiled self-confidently.  
  
(Imagine everyone with sweatdrops)  
  
"I wonder who is that pim- uhm patron, Michiru-san"; Ami mumbled. "I guess the Outers must have a very strange side job" Rei said barely audibly.  
  
"Don't make fun of Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama", Hotaru threw in,"they're right. Do you have any objections or evidence they're not talking about reality?"  
  
Everyone was thinking hard while Michiru twirled an aquamarine, Setsuna a dark-green, Ami a blue and Chibi-Usa a pink strand of hair around her index finger.  
  
The silence was broken when Usagi, Makoto, Minako and Mamoru entered the room. Mamoru had picked Makoto and Minako up when he had seen them on the way which was a reason for Usagi to become jealous.  
  
Ten minutes later everyone was sitting at the table with a full plate in front of them. Usagi exclaimed an "Itadakimasu" and wanted to start eating when she realized everyone was staring at her.  
  
"Why don't you start?" "We just want to be sure this isn't poisoned", Rei sneered at her. Usagi looked at the little company: now everyone tried to seem inconspicuously until Ami plucked up the courage to pick up her chopsticks.  
  
"Itadakimasu", Usagi said once again. She just couldn't understand that no one trusted her.  
  
This time everybody picked up their chopsticks and began eating at the same moment just as somebody had given them an invisible sign.  
  
Suddenly a loud BANG filled the air while a dark cloud of smoke coming out of the house could be seen from the outside by confused passers.  
  
"As I've suspected before, this is poisoned...", Rei said sullenly, wondering about the strange sound of her voice. She told herself she was a little deaf because of the explosion or whatever this had been.  
  
"Did you leave the hotplate or anything else in the kitchen on, Usagi?" Makoto jumped up and ran into the kitchen.  
  
Usagi immediately ran after her. "Wait for me, Ami-chan!"  
  
Makoto who had already checked the kitchen and found everything in best order turned in amazement.  
  
"Have you just called me Ami-chan?"  
  
"I've called you this for a long time, Ami-chan. What's wrong?"  
  
Makoto looked down.  
  
She _was_ Ami right now.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"Nani?" "But I am Makoto."  
  
"You're joking, Ami-chan!"  
  
"I am Makoto. Inside Ami's body."  
  
Makoto told herself this was nothing but a nightmare when there came screams from the dining room. Both girls ran out of the kitchen.  
"Can't be can't be can't be..." Mamoru stared at the pink strands of hair falling into his forehead. "This is quite a crazy dream, isn't it?" ,mumbled Chibi-Usa who stuck in Mamoru's body.  
  
"Usagi no baka, now I know why I NEVER eat anything you've prepared." Minako stood in front of Usagi with a tone of voice she only knew from one single person. "Rei-chan?" "Dammit, I was Rei before I ate this stuff. Look what it has done to me!"  
  
"Don't worry, you still look cute enough."  
  
Usagi turned around in complete confusion. This had come from Michiru!  
  
"I guess we all have had exchanged our bodies..." "But how, Setsuna-mama?"  
  
Michiru stared at Hotaru and Setsuna. The latter had just called the 10- year-old girl 'Setsuna-mama'. The violinist didn't dare to look down. Besides, she didn't have to when she looked at the slender pianist's fingers she knew too well and that belonged to her body right now.  
  
Usagi started crying. "Please stop this! Just tell me that you don't like my food but stop playing this silly game!"  
  
Ami who stuck in the body of Makoto had calmed herself down.  
  
"I suppose this means we have to deal with a new enemy."  
  
"We have to find out who has done this",Mamoru, or Chibi-Usa, approved her.  
  
"Stop this!" Usagi still couldn't grasp what had happened.  
  
"I'm sorry, Usagi-chan. But this is no joke." Chibi-Usa hugged her. She looked into the girl's eyes. The loving expression in her eyes told her this really was her Mamo-chan.  
  
Usagi sighed. "All right. What shall we do now?"  
  
Chibi-Usa and Hotaru, Mamoru and Setsuna inside, prepared to leave.  
  
"We're going to investigate the whole thing. Until then, you all have to go home- the homes of the bodies you are living in now- and try as good as you can to be inconspicuous", Setsuna explained.  
  
"You mean like the two of you?",asked Michiru, also getting up. "What do you mean?" "How do you want to get away from here?" "In Mamoru's car of-" Chibi-Usa startled. They both were Junior-High-Pupils without any driver's license.  
  
Michiru tripped. "How the heck can you walk with these high-heeled shoes, Michiru?"  
  
Haruka let out a giggle. "Who is the conspicuous one here?"  
  
Rei left for Minako's house. Minako took the bus towards the shrine that was Rei's home.  
  
Ami went to her new single flat while Makoto had to deal with a single mother from now on.  
  
Mamoru returned to Usagi's house late in the evening after he had explained Chibi-Usa how everything in his apartment worked.  
  
Michiru sat on the driver's seat trying to keep her high-heels on the gas pedal. Meanwhile, Haruka was looking out of the window with a dreamy expression on her face.  
  
On the back seat of the car, Hotaru was trying to concentrate on a book about the theory of relativity and Setsuna was playing Pokémon on her Game Boy.  
  
Usagi still forced herself to believe she was dreaming.  
  
**********************************************************************I know the end is sort of confusing, but I've already found a conclusion for the names in the next chapters... I just needed to make it confusing in this chapter!  
  
Yukio - 2003/03/26, 22:18 


	2. Chapter 1 Mamoru

Usagi's Curry Party  
  
Oh well, I'm sorry I needed this long to post the next chapter... I had planned to write the stories in an accurate order- but I'm much more interested in some mixed up couples (esp. Ruka & Michi) than in some others... but I started them so I gonna get it done -___- !  
  
I promise more, more detailed chapters will follow soon ^_-  
  
Talking about the names, I decided to use the Name of the person who is inside the body, not the body's name... it's much funnier this way!  
  
Dedicated to all those who read and reviewed the prologue ^_^You gave me a lot of faith to continue this at all...*pretendstobefaithless*, well I guess that's just because I'm never really satisfied with my writing... I know nobody's perfect but I always try to be and in the end I have to figure out that I'm just human after all!  
  
Thx to TK and Misa for their great ideas for this story!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon but I'm working on it *muhahaha* *triestolooklikedrtomoe*  
  
If you're not scared coz of this writing, contact me at skygoddess@gmx.net Mata,  
  
Yukio  
  
UCP Part I-Body Contact  
  
REMEMBER: MAMORU STUCKS IN CHIBI-USA'S BODY !  
  
Mamoru sighed. He had to walk all the way home to Usagi's house where he had his car parked. The student was astonished how different the world looked from the point of view of a child... "Damn!", he shouted, why, when everyone was mixed up with everybody, had he to be a little, pink-haired girl?  
  
He could have become a beautiful teenage girl, maybe he could've even made some experience he'd never could make usually...  
  
"If I had only had changed with Haruka..." he thought, but then realized that Usagi would've started flirting the blonde in this case and rejected the thought.  
  
Usagi- that was the worst of all. His girlfriend wouldn't like a small brat at her boyfriend, besides Mamoru was far to ashamed of this body...  
  
Finally, he arrived at the Tsukino's house and rang the doorbell. Ikuko Tsukino opened and embrace Mamoru tightly.  
  
"Chibi-Usa, darling, I told you not to go out this late! It's already past nine and you've got to go to school tomorrow." Mamoru sighed.  
  
"I'm an adult so I'm-"  
  
"You're ten years old, it'll take a little more time for you to become a lady."  
  
Ikuko shooed him to go upstairs.  
  
'You wouldn't believe how lil' time it took to make me a young lady', Mamoru murmured. He knocked on Usagi's door carefully, wondering if she was still awake.  
  
"Come in" a sleepy voice muttered from the inside. Mamoru entered and saw her girlfriend lying on her desk, her arms folded over some school books.  
  
"Don't you have to be in bed, Chibi-Usa?" The student almost got a heat-attack. One more 'Chibi-Usa' and he'd go insane!  
  
"It's me, Mamo." "OH."  
  
Usagi lifted herself and took Mamoru in her arms. "Poor Mamo-chan."  
  
"How true" he said, trying to free himself from her embrace. "Did anyone find out anything about this phenomena?" he asked when he had managed to detach himself from his girlfriend.  
  
"Michiru phoned about an hour ago. She said they couldn't make out any demoniac powers." "But it can't be. People don't simlply exchange bodies while sitting together."  
  
"If I only knew...how's Chibi-Usa doing?" "You mean me?" Mamoru supposed.  
  
"The real one."  
  
"I hope she'll manage my life at least to the point she won't burn my apartment." "I'm so sorry this happened to you..." Usagi said with tears in her eyes as she kissed her ten-year-old 'boy'friend.  
  
Suddenly the door swung wide open and Shingo stared at them with eyes even wider opened. "Mommy, Usagi's finally gone insane... she's kissing Chibi-Usa..."  
  
Mamoru and Bunny seperated immediately. "Don't get this wrong, Oni-chan..." Usagi searched for an apology. "This was just a kind of goodnight kiss, Shingo..." Mamoru exclaimed.  
  
Shingo looked confused. "Oh well, that's great, Mommy told me to tell you you've gotta go to bed now..."  
  
"That's just what I'd intended to do..." Mamoru attached.  
  
He winked at Usagi when he left her room and went to Chibi-Usa's.  
  
"This has got to stop as soon as possible..." Mamoru thought when he went to bed at half past nine. After some hours of hard thinking without finding any solutions he finally fell asleep.  
  
"Get up, Chibi-Usa!" Ikuko screamed from downstairs. Mamoru looked at his Hello Kitty- alarm clock.  
  
Almost seven- time to get up and prepare for primary school...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- Well, I suppose this is far enough of Mamoru, isn't it? He won't behave much sillier in Chibi-Usa's body than in his own...  
  
2003-05-28 15:43 Yukio 


End file.
